megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Joker (infection)
Shouldn't this article seperated into two page one for the Joker Persona and the other for the infection. After all the Joker Persona exist individually as JOKER's persona even before the infection appear, though people who transformed into Joker also started to use Joker Persona after they succumbed to the infection. If we do we can also add Joker-Nyarlathotep into the new page.Dainsleaf (talk) 04:04, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :There is nothing to say about the Joker persona that wouldn't just be restating what is on this page. The Joker Persona is more or less the incarnation of the Joker curse, you can't really talk about one without the other. Also, why would Joker-Nyarlathotep be on the page? It is not linked to the Joker persona at all.--Otherarrow (talk) 14:25, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :Just thinking, after all Joker Curse is a curse that caused by the rumor spreads by Chizuru. Now, even before the rumor spreaded and the curse takes effect, Tatsuya Sudou aka JOKER is already seen using Joker Persona which can be seen from his first encounter with Maya on Eternal Punishment and even after that Brown Bag is removed we can see that Tatsuya Sudou is not infected by the curse (seeing that it did not exist yet at that point of time). From this I have some speculation that Joker Persona (or at least its initial form used by Tatsuya Sudou) is a normal Persona instead of something caused by the Joker Curse. Its just when the rumor spreaded people started to get effected by tha rumor and transformed into Joker. And as Joker Persona is one of JOKER's signature, their Persona also transformed into Joker Persona or its degenerated form which symbolize how far they got infected. Why would Joker-Nyarlathotep be on the page? well If we were to make a singular Page for Joker Persona it might be good to add him seeing that he also Persona with "Joker" on his name (we can say that its different version just like how Thanatos on P3 and Devil Survivors is contained on one page). Well That's just my opinion, if its not that necessary its fine, but I personally hoped that this can clear some confusion. Thank You. Dainsleaf (talk) 22:48, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :I can see the logic in giving the Joker Persona a page based on Sudou's use, but there is only so much we can get from that before we start to cover the same territory this page is covering. As for Joker-Nyarlathotep, no. It would not be covered on it as it isn't anywhere close to being the same thing. The Joker Persona is the representation of the Joker Curse and such, while Joker-Nyarlathotep is just Nyarlathotep posing as the IS Joker's persona.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:09, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Well, if you think its not necessary then its fine. Its just kind of confusing seeing some very minor Personas such as Pairika or Aeshma getting their own pages despite they only appear as random enemies and have very minor roles while Joker as Persona used by Major Villain (thus giving him same position as Personas such as Medea or Magatsu Izanagi) getting very little explanation if there is any in this page. If there is still anything that I could suggest probably just adding a seperate headings or section that explain Joker's existence as individual Persona that exist even before Joker Curse instead of just referring him as "Persona-like beast". After all the explaination on this page is kind of vague. Thank You Dainsleaf (talk) 12:59, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Enemies/demons always get pages. There is no reason why they wouldn't. Also, I already gave you the OK to make a page for the Joker Persona. You are basically just arguing to no one now. Just make the damn page already. I'll do the rest.--Otherarrow (talk) 14:35, January 6, 2013 (UTC)